


Hale Dynasty

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Born Wolf, F/F, F/M, Heartless Derek, Jennifer 1, M/M, Magic, Mass murder Derek, More the Merrier, Omegas are Males with Females bodies, Scheming, Slightly sane Peter, What is Noel, banshee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the death of his family a darker more vicious Derek was born. Living in New York he took up a job of murdering for money and even has began to enjoy it. Going against everything that his sister stands for and realizing just how manipulative his mother used to be. Wanting to keep away from the old ways of his mother. In Beacon Hills though it seems the wheels are turning with Laura calling the shots. Returning to Beacon Hills was never Derek's idea, but he'll find something that is important for him and he will be damned if Laura take it from him.





	1. Murder for Money

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to my story. I kind of wanted to make a darker twist on the show. I've always wanted to see Derek be a little more darker than he is. He just had that look about him, but in my opinion he became sort of like a wimp. Even though it is a more darker tone there will be light moments and filled with plenty of sexual relationships. So, I hope you continue to read my story and follow me along the journey.
> 
> So, don't forget to give Kudos, Comment, and Bookmark so you will be informed of all updates. Have a great day and continue reading.

New York the city that never sleeps is the perfect place for someone to hide. Someone who is not normal can easily blend in with sea of people that fills the city. A black 2009 Chevy Camaro pulls up into a parking spot in the underground parking lot of his apartment building. The driver side door opens our steps a sexy Alpha male by the name of Derek Hale. Derek is stunning and he knows. He has lightly tanned skin with a pair of kaleidoscope hazel eyes. The scruff around his face just adds to his sexiness. He has chestnut brown hair that is cut low. Derek has a muscular build that gives him the attention that he wants especially since he works as a bartender. He makes more tips from his looks than he gets from his pay check which is why he can afford such an expensive apartment in Upper Manhattan. His other extracurricular activities also help him out. Right now, Derek is wearing a tight black tank top showing his muscular torso and showing a tuffs of black chest hairs, a pair of tight black denim pants, and black boots. 

Walking down the hallway towards his apartment going to dig his back pocket for his house key when he stops. Taking a sniff of the air a feral smirk spreads across face. He loves it when his job comes to him; saves him the hassle. Wiping the smirk off his face he continues to walk around the corner. Standing in the middle of the hallway is cute Omega; not really his type, but for the money he’s getting paid it will do. The Omega has pale skin hat instead of helping his beauty it made his look sickly. His almond brown hair falls in messy curls down his shoulder. He is overly skinny and flat chested. He’s wearing a grey baggy long sleeve sweater, black pants, and black low top Nikes. Chuckling Derek continues walking forward.

“Justin.” At his name the Omega turns around and a huge smile spreads across his face. “What are you doing here and how did you find out his place.”

Of course, Derek knows he followed him a couple nights ago. It was after one of his dates and since he knew the little bitch was following him. He purposely fucked his date of evening extra hard making sure that anyone outside his car and hear the pleasure screams. A blush spreads across Justin’s face, and a shy smile spread across his face.

“I know you didn’t want me to know where you stayed, but I miss seeing you and I just wanted to see you.” Derek raises an eyebrow knowing that there is more. “Can you ask a question though?” Derek just shrugs as he shoves his hands in his pocket. “I was wondering who that Beta girl you were with the other night? I thought that you and I had something serious.”

“There was nothing serious about us and you know it. You and I have fun and that’s it. You are married and you are cheating on your husband.” Derek shrugs. “From the beginning when you let me fuck you in the bed that you share with your husband. Only thing that we can be good at is fucking and you are not really that good at that.” Derek can see and smell the hurt coming of Justin in waves. Rolling his eyes Derek really didn’t feel bad if anything this is overdue. If it wasn’t for the job he was getting paid for he would have gotten rid of this bitch a long time ago. Ringing from his phone got his attention. Pulling it out his pocket he looks it a bank notification. Opening his bank account, he smirks when he sees twenty-thousand dollars. Putting his phone back in his pocket he stares at the Omega. ‘Time for me to finish this job.’ Focusing back on the Omega who looks close to tears. Inwardly sighing Derek runs and hand through his hair. “Hey don’t start crying. I didn’t mean to yell at you. It’s just work has been stressful and I’ve had a lot on my mind. I didn’t really mean to hurt your feelings. I just don’t want to ruin your marriage.” Justin sniffles and rubs his eyes. ‘Hooked.’ “How about we go to our spot and I can make you feel great.”

The Omega looks at Derek before he smiles. Linking their arms both walks down the back towards the elevator.  
****  
Thirty minutes later they are in their spot outside New York hidden by trees. The two are in the back seat in the middle of a very intense make-out session.

“Derek,” Justin pulls away, but Derek just starts biting on his neck. “Ow Derek.” Justin pushes the Alpha away as he grabs onto his neck. Lifting his hand up he sees blood on his hand. “Derek, I think you bite me too….” Justin stops talking as his eyes lands on Derek. Staring back at him is a pair of electric blue eyes. His face looks distorted and hairy. Fangs are protruding from his face and a feral smile spread across the Alpha’s face. “Derek, are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I’m perfect. I just got twenty-thousand dollars today and instead of asking a stupid question like do you want to know who paid me and for what I’m going to tell you. Your husband paid me.” Justin’s eyes widen and Derek just chuckles darkly. “That’s right the man that you have been cheating paid me to kill you.” Justin goes to open the door, but Derek’s hand shots out and wraps around the Omega’s neck. “How are you going to leave before I tell you the reason why. It seems me and your husband both have something in common. Dealing with an Omega who sucks at everything in life. You tricked him to marry you by saying that you are pregnant. I met you husband before you. No, we didn’t fuck, but he has double fucked plenty Betas and Omegas. He’s actually a really cool dude and we actually hangout sometime.” Derek chuckles. “Oh, you want to know something else. You know how your parents died a few months ago. That was e and Luke.”

“No.” The Omega whimpers tears slowly running his cheeks, but Derek just relishes in the fear.

“Yes, it was so much fun. Luke took a sick pleasure in ripping your dad’s heart out. He ate it. Your mom pissed herself and she tried to run. I couldn’t let her get away. I wanted to make her death more gruesome, but her screaming got on my nerves, so I ripped her head off.” A choked sob escapes Justin. “Getting you to stop talking to your friends were pretty easy. You are bitch and all the is married, so by you cheating with me you lost all their respect. So, when I get done here no one will care that you’ve gone missing. You want to know the reason why we are doing this.” The Omega struggles to get out the iron grip, but it didn’t work. “You won’t break free. Anyway, the reason why he’s doing this is because Luke has found a Beta Male who is already in the process of taking the pills to become an Omega and is willing to give him babies. Oh, I found a friend who’s good with magic and once I give him a call the memory of you would disappear. Like you never existed. Do you have anything else to say before you die.”

“Derek please don’t do this.” Tears are streaming down his face like a water fall. “I love you.”

Derek just chuckles. “I never loved you I just did it for the money.”

With a roar, Derek lunges forward. Outside the car, Justin’s screams can be heard along with the car shaking and scuffling sounds. A hard slam against the back door occurs blood splatters against the window.  
****  
Freshly cleaned and in a grey tank top and grey sweats Derek steps off his elevator and heads towards his apartment. He couldn’t stop smiling. This was the easiest job he has ever did. Justin was stupid and really didn’t have any sense of awareness. He sucked at sucking dick and his pussy wasn’t even that good. The only thing good out of this is he made a friend and helped two people finally get together. Pulling his keys out of his pocket he twirls them as he turns the corner; only to come to come to a stop. A glare appears on his face at his older sister Laura Hale standing near his door. Ever since their parents died when he was sixteen Derek always had this suspicion about his sister. He always wondered how she survived without any injuries, but his family all died. He also wondered how she got the Alpha hood when it was supposed to go to him if their mother died.

Laura is a pretty Alpha female with the same light skin tone as Derek, unlike Derek though she only has chestnut brown eyes. Almond brown hair flows down her back. She has a lean body with a small amount of muscle mass. She’s wearing a dark red button up blouse, a black pencil skirt, black stockings, and black one-toed high heels. 

Sighing he continues walking. “What are you doing here Laura?”

“I’m your Alpha and I came to check on you. We haven’t talked in three months and I was worried about you.”

“Haven’t I told you before I will never accept you as my Alpha. I’ve been on my own since I was eighteen I don’t need you to check up on me. Now, why are you here.” He turns to her with a dark glare.

“I want you to stop sleeping with Michael.” 

Staring at his sister for a second he gives off a chuckle. “I can fuck whoever that I want. Plus, you and Michael aren’t dating. Hell, you two aren’t even friends.” He then laughs and then just stares at his sister. “So, you are trying to be exactly like mom.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play dumb. You are trying to do the same thing that mom did to dad. Mom stole dad’s choice in finding a relationship. She knocked him up with you then forcefully gave him the bite. Why do you think he was fucking Uncle Peter every second he got? No, they didn’t have feelings for each other dad loved someone else. That won’t happen to Michael though.” Laura raises an eyebrow at her younger brother. “I informed the Wilkins pack of your intention with Michael. Me and the next to be Alpha are close. We even had a threesome together with Michael. He seems to have gotten attached to Michael and they plan on getting married. Michael is even going through the Omega process so that he can have babies. Actually, he’s moved him to the main pack house and the rest of the members are watching over him to make sure you don’t get close to do anything.”

A growl escapes Laura and she flashes her eyes, but Derek just found it funny. “How could you do something like that. You ruined our chance of being a pack a happy pack.”

“No, I saved someone from being like my dad.” Pulling himself to his full height towering over his sister he growls. “And if you ever try to Alpha influence me again I will rip your throat out with my teeth. Now get the fucked away from my apartment and I don’t want to see your face around here.”

Unlocking the door to his apartment Derek slams the door in Laura’s face. Glaring at the door the older Alpha lets out a growl before she turns and marches down the hallway. She got half way down the hallway when she pulls out her cellphone.

“How is he doing?”


	2. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel Corliss fifteen and a voulenteer at Beacon Hills Hospital. Peter Hale been stuck in a 'Coma' for over six years. Overhearing a plot to kill the older male Noel acted quick. What dark plot have the two entangled themselves in and how much will they enjoy get out of it.

Beacon Hills Hospital is at one of it quietest moments. Not many people are here today and usually the most they would get is a car accident. Walking down the hallway is a beautiful Omega male by the name of Noel Corliss. Noel is only fifteen, but has been emancipated going on for six months. His parents died when he was eight-years-old and after being passed around from foster family to foster family for almost eight-years-old he filed for emancipation. Moving to Beacon Hills is like a fresh start for the teen and he plans on using it. He has enough money that his parents left him that he doesn’t need to work, but he knows volunteering places looks great on a college application. Noel has flawless fair skin with big beautiful mint green eyes. Long charcoal black hair is pulled up into a high ponytail. Noel has a slim yet curvy body that is being covered by navy-blue scrubs, and white nurse shoes. He’s been working at the hospital going on a week and he really enjoys the job. Walking behind the nurse’s station he places the files down on the desk and sits down in front of the computer to get ready to place the patients’ info in their database. Noel is in the middle putting a patient’s information in when a file is slammed down in front of him. Looking up a frown spreads across his face. Staring down at him with a sick smile is the woman who has been making his time working here hell; Jennifer. He never got her last name because he could care less about the woman. Jennifer is a Beta female and she’s an okay looking woman with fair skin and almond brown eyes. Her auburn brown hair is in a slick updo. Unlike everyone else in the hospital she wears white long sleeve dress and white nurse shoes.

Rolling his eyes Noel goes back to his work completely ignoring her. “Oh, so you are going to ignore your superior?”

“You are not my superior or anyone’s superior for that matter. Nurse McCall is my superior and your superior. So, if you would excuse me I have patient’s information to put in.” He starts back typing only to stop. “Maybe you should find some work to do instead of sucking off a man who is in a coma.”

Jennifer’s eyes widen as Noel just smiles and gets back to work. A growl erupts from the older woman, but before she could say anything her phone goes. Still glaring at Noel, she pulls out her phone. “Hello? Give me a second I need to get somewhere more private.” 

Casting one more glare at at Noel; Jennifer turns and walks down the hallway. Wanting to have some dirt on the old hag Noel uses his magic to amplify his hearing and focuses on Jennifer. 

“How is he doing?” Noel frowns not knowing the owner of the voice on the phone.

“He’s doing great. He’s healing at a slow place. According to the doctors all damage from the smoke is completely healed. It’s almost as if he’s just sleeping. They don’t know when he will wake up though.”

“He shouldn’t wake up if you keep giving him the wolves bane that I’m sure the druid has been supplying. It should be enough to finish by the end of the month?” 

‘Wolves bane?’ Noel frowns at that. From years of being around wolves the Omega knows that Wolves bane is deadly to Werewolves, but in small dosage it can leave a slowly kill, but if they somehow survive they will go completely mad and become disconnected from their wolf, but the only wolf that is in the hospital is. ‘Peter Hale.’ Noel’s eyes widen at the realization, but is still confused as who is after the older wolf and what part is Jennifer playing in this. 

Focusing back in he hopes to get a little bit more information. “I’ll call you back later if there are any problems.”

“Damn.” Noel curses, but quickly gets back to work when he hears footsteps coming back towards him. It isn’t long before Jennifer comes back into view.

“Hey, brat I need you to go check on Mr. Hale in room 455. I need to go run a few errands.”

Before Noel could even say anything Jennifer marches down the hallway. Frowning Noel looks down the other end of the hallway towards room 455 where a ‘comatose’ Peter Hale lies. Turning back to the files he quickly puts them into the database and the file cabinet; before heading down to Peter’s room. Entering the room, he closes it and makes sure to lock before turning to the man lying in the bed. Peter looks like he’s just asleep, but Noels figured out the first day he started helping here that the Alpha is awake. Peter is very attractive man with his light skin tone. His hair is messy from being in the bed for an amount of time and his face is freshly shaven. For being in a coma for six year he has a Peter’s body is still much in shape even hidden underneath those moss green hospital gowns. 

“Hey,” Noel calls walking over to the bed. “I know you are not asleep. This is serious.”

It’s quiet for a second before Peter opens his eyes and stares at Noel with almond brown eyes. Sitting up Peter stares at the Omega. “I knew you weren’t a human. What are you?”

“Don’t have time for that. The bitch that’s been in here sucking you off every day is also poisoning you.”

“What do you mean?” A frown spreads across his face.

“You can’t smell it? This room is filled with the scent of Wolves bane.” His eyes fall on the IV bag and notices that it is a light purple. “That’s not supposed to be purple.” Noel walks over to the bag and Peter looks up at it the bag in confusion. “How often does she change your bag?”

Peter shrugs. “Really can’t watch her since I have to pretend that I’m sleeping and most of the time I’m down her throat.” Peter just smiles as Noel rolls his eyes.

“You Alpha’s are all the same.” The Omega continues to look at the bag. “This is how she is poisoning you. She’s mixing it in with your IV and putting it directly into your blood stream.” Peter’s eyes widen and he goes and rips the IV out. “Knock me out.”

“What?” Peter asks looking at Noel with a raised eyebrow.

“I was the only on this floor beside Jennifer. If you knock me out and head towards the back staircase you can disappear in the woods behind the hospital. I’m a good liar so, I can say someone hit me from behind and took your body.” He then shrugs. “And if they don’t believe me there’s nothing a quick memory erase spell won’t help.”

Peter stares at the teen before he nods and climbs out the bed. Noel turns towards the bed as if checking on the patient. Coming up behind the Omega Peter stares at him for a second before he chops him in the back of his neck. Instantly falling limp the Alpha stares at the body before he turns and runs out the room.  
****  
“Noel.” A voice call causing the teen to groan. Opening his eyes, he quickly closes them to to block the lights. He goes to sit up, but a sharp pain shoots through his head and hands push him back down on the bed. “Don’t get up.”

“Ugh what happened?” Noel asks putting a hand against his head. Releasing a sigh when he feels his magic working on healing his head.

“That’s what we would like to know.” Opening his eyes, he sees Melissa McCall staring down at him with a look of concern. Ever since he came here to volunteer at Beacon Hills the Beta has been almost like a mother figure to him. She beautiful with lightly tanned skin and warm honey brown eyes. Her almond brown hair is in a high ponytail. She’s also in navy blue scrubs.

Slowly, sitting up he keeps his hand against his head to keep the healing process going. “The last thing that I remember is coming in here to check on Mr. Hale’s vitals because Nurse Jennifer said she had something. Next, thing a sharp pain shot through my neck and that’s the last thing that I remember.” Looking around the room he notices Peter is gone. “Where is Mr. Hale.”

“I believe that whoever knocked you out stole Mr. Hale.” Looking to the left he sees a doctor. “Don’t worry it’s not your fault. I’ve heard about people like this. They scope out a hospital and find long-term patients to take and harvest their organs. You’ve been knocked out for at least three hours and they can be anywhere right now.” Sighing he stands up. “I believe that we should pretend like it didn’t happen.”

“What?!” Melissa asks shooting up. “This is a human life that we are talking about. What are we going to tell his family?”

“We tell them that he died and we cremated the body. They don’t seem to care from how they never come to visit him. Just get rid of all his files and pretend like he died.”

Noel and Melissa watches as the doctor walks out the room. Sighing Noel lowers his head. “I’m sorry Melissa. I should have been paying more attention.”

“It’s not your fault honey.” Melissa says giving a smile. “It’s those bastards who knocked you out and took a comatose man body. I think you should head home. Do you need someone to take you home? I can call Scott to drive you home.”

Noel shakes his head. “I can drive home. Thank you, Ms. McCall.”

Getting out the bed, the Omega smiles to Melissa. Walking out the hospital Noel gets into his light blue 2011 Nissan Juke. Starting up his car he pulls out the parking lot and heads towards his apartment. The apartment Noel is towards the outer edge of town closer to the Nature Preserve. The building is ten stories and even though it’s one of the older buildings in town a lot of work has went in to keep the building in top shape. Parking his car in his spot he quickly gets out and heads up to his apartment. Noel lives on the top floor of his building. The coolest thing about his apartment is the elevator that literally opens into his huge spacious loft apartment. Sliding the door up Noel walks into his apartment placing his keys on the counter top. 

“You know for a wolf you are not very sneaky.” Turning around he sees Peter standing behind him with a smile on his face. He notices that instead of a hospital gown the man has on a form fitting black V-neck, black denim pants, and black boots. “It's nice to see you with actually clothes.”

“Oh don't pretend you didn't get wet when you saw me half naked” Noel just rolls his eyes. “This is a nice place you got here.”

“I know soundproof and everything. No screams will get out of here.”

Peter just chuckles as he moves over to sit on one of the couches. “It refreshing to see today’s youth is as dark and twisted as when I was younger.” Noel just rolls his eyes. “So, where is my room?” At that the Omega raises an eyebrow. “What you have like seven rooms in this place and I know you want to know who is after me. I bet you’ll have fun and I can tell you are a twisted individual so you will have fun?”

Noel stares at the Alpha for a second before he rolls his eyes. “Fine you can stay”

“Great, now go get changed we need some food.”

“Bossy much.”

Heading up the stairs Noel heads towards his back room. A lot of things are going through his mind, but one thing is for sure heads are going to roll. With that thought in mind a dark smile pulls across his face. 

‘This is going to be so much fun.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one week I'm on a roll. Anyway this is another short chapter and I think that either the next one will be longer or it will be another short one. These are kind of more like introductions and the rolls that the characters will play. I know we just met Noel, but how are y'all liking him. Are you all liking the tone and direction that the story is going. Anyway i hope you all continue to read and don't forget to Kudos if you like it, Comment you opinion, and Bookmark if you want update notifications. 
> 
> Have an awesome weekend


	3. The More the Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I trip to a Supermarket changes when Noel interacts with two people awakening the hidden potential within two people. Now with two more people in the mix will they be an asset or a hindrance

“Lydia how much longer are we going to be hear?”

A sigh escapes Jackson Whittemore as he stands behind his beautiful Alpha female. Jackson is a handsome alpha male with healthy pale skin and moss green eyes. His honey brown hair is styled in small spikes. Jackson has an athletic build due to all the sports that he plays. He’s wearing a red Beacon Hills Bro tank with crossing lacrosse sticks on the front and his name and number on the back, a pair of black mesh shorts, and black running shoes. The Alpha female in front of him is is named Lydia Martin and even though they aren’t dating anymore they get each other which is why they get alone with each other. They both know each other’s true nature and not the masks that they put on for people. Lydia Martin has beautiful flawless fair skin and sea green eyes. Her strawberry blonde hair is in a ponytail that is over her shoulder. She has a slim figure with a small amount of muscle mass. She’s wearing a tight white top, a pair of tight blue jean ripped short shorts, and white Adidas.

“Just a couple more things. My mom wants us to get some stuff so she can cook tonight.”

Sighing Jackson looks around the aisle and when his eyes lands on Noel at the other end of the aisle. Completely out his scrubs Noel is wearing a long grey sweatshirt with his old-school name on the front and a pair of white All-Star converse. His hair is down out of his ponytail and is flowing down his shoulders. Looking him up and down Jackson licks his lips. He’s seen the Omega around town a couple of times, but maybe now is his chance.

“What are you looking at?” Turing back to Lydia he catches her looking in the same direction he was just looking. “Well, he’s cute. Was you planning on fucking him?”

“I was.” Jackson shrugs. No need to hide anything from Lydia. They’re best friends.

“Why don’t we see if he can handle two Alphas.” Lydia smiles as she licks her lips. She’s seen the Omega around town many times and she always wondered what he tastes like. “I mean this wouldn’t the first time that we have shared an Omega or Beta.”

Jackson shrugs. She has a point, but Jackson is sure that he can make this Omega his. Forgetting about what they needed both Alpha’s walk over towards the Omega. Sensing someone walking towards Noel looks up and seeing Jackson and Lydia walking towards him. Of course, Noel knows who they are even though he hasn’t even started school yet talk of Jackson and Lydia reaches his ear. Turning to face them he raises an eyebrow. 

“I haven’t seen you in town before.”

“Yea, I moved here a few weeks ago.” He extends his hand to the Alphas. “My name is Noel Corliss.”

Jackson smirks as he takes his hand. “Jackson Whittemore Captain of the Beacon Hills Cyclones.”

Noel chuckles before he turns to Lydia hand still out. Lydia smiles and goes to take the offered hand. As soon as the two hands touch an image flashes through both Lydia’s and Noel’s head. Images of people dying followed piercing screams. A scream rips from Lydia’s mouth causing a sound to burst sending Jackson flying back and Noel to crumble to the ground. Slowly, getting back to his feet Jackson looks over to Lydia and sees that she is kneeling next to an unconscious Noel. It’s at that moment Peter comes running down the aisle. Peter doesn’t understand what’s going on. He knows he heard the scream, but everyone else in the supermarket is acting like nothing. Rushing over to Noel he picks up the unconscious Omega before glancing over the other two teens.

“Follow me.”

Not waiting for answer Peter turns and rushes out the supermarket. Staring after the man Jackson doesn’t know if he can trust him, but he needed answers. Rushing over to Lydia and helps her up. Moving out the supermarket He sees Peter putting Noel in the passenger seat of his car. Quickly moving towards his Porsche. Putting Lydia in the front seat before quickly hopping behind the wheel. Pulling out his parking spot he sees the car Peter and Noel is in and quickly follows behind them. Arriving at the apartment both Alpha’s pull out their partners and moves towards the apartment. Opening the elevator Peter kicks off his shoes before he walks into the apartment. Jackson on the other hand is in awe the place is like a mini mansion.

He goes to step out the elevator when Peter says. “Take your shoes off.” Jackson looks up at Peter who is lying Noel down on the couch. “The brat hates shoes being on inside the apartment.”

Nodding Jackson takes off his shoes before he walks across the apartment in and places Lydia on the couch. Taking her shoes off he puts them next to his’s by the door. Once done he looks around the apartment in awe. 

“You have a nice apartment here.” He chuckles. “It’s like a mini mansion.”

“Thank you.” Peter says walking over into the kitchen. “But, it’s not my apartment.” He motions to the unconscious Noel. “This is his apartment.” Jackson looks over to Noel. “Don’t know what the brat does, but he has money.”

Nodding he turns back to Peter. “So, you’re not his Alpha?”

“Taking interest have you.” Peter chuckles and Jackson just smiles. “No, I’m not his Alpha, but I believe that whoever his Alpha become will have to have a strong will. He’s not a weak Omega who will spread his legs to get the attention of an Alpha. I’ve only meet him today and I figured that out. So, the plan that you and your little friend to get him to bed. It wouldn’t work.”

“Damn straight.” Both Alpha’s look at Noel who is slowly sitting up. “Fuck why do I feel so drained?” Looking up he sees Peter and Jackson standing in his kitchen. “What happened?”

“That’s what I would like to know.” Walking into the living room Peter plops on the couch across from Noel. “I heard a scream and when I got their you were on the ground unconscious.”

“Scream? Unconscious?” Noel whispers before his eyes widen and he turns to Peter. “She’s a Banshee.”

Peter’s eyes widen before he turns to looks at the girl. If she really is a Banshee than she is rare. There aren’t many Banshees around anymore. They keep themselves hidden from the supernatural world. They were used as tools. Their screams can paralyze anyone and if it is concentrated burst it can blow someone’s brain’s out. There are other skills that Banshees have, but they are unknown. 

“What’s a Banshee?”

Both look up and see Jackson staring at them with confusion, Peter takes a sniff of the air and smells a Werewolf. Noel notices how his aura shifts from clear into a dark golden yellow.

“Wolf?” Noel questions looking at Peter. “How in the hell can that happen?”

“Traumatic event or someone purposely locked away his wolf, but to figure that out we have to ask his parents.”

“What the fuck are you two talking about?”

Instead of speaking Peter walks over to the teen and just smiles. They stare at each other before Peter flashes his electric blue eyes and gives a low growl. Jackson jumps back for a second before he flashes his own electric blue eyes and gives his own growl. Seeing this Peter chuckles as he steps back.

“So, you’re a murder.” Peter says matter fact with a smile on his face. Noel looks over to Jackson with a raised eyebrow and sees that the other teen looks uncomfortable. “No need to feel embarrassed we are all murders here. Well, except for sleeping beauty.” He motions to Lydia while Noel just shrugs. “So, come spill it who did you kill.”

“It was a hit and run accident.” Everyone turns to Lydia who is sitting up the couch. “It was an accident. It was a homeless man, but the man didn’t die. Jackson and I went to go check on him. He charges Jackson and begins to attack him. I had a nail file in my purse and I stabbed him in his neck. He got off Jackson and before we knew what happened Jackson stops the nail file through his neck. He was homeless so all we needed to do is hide the body. The preserve is never checked so we hid the body and never thought about it again.”

Noel nods, but this isn’t what they have planned. “Peter this isn’t what we had planned. We were supposed to find out who wants you dead, kill them, and live our lives. A Banshee and an extra Werewolf was not in the card. I say we just wipe their memories and pretend like none of this has happened.”

“What!” Lydia and Jackson shouts, but Noel stares at them with no emotions. “You can’t do that.” This time Noel eyes focuses on Lydia. “You can’t just wipe our memories. This isn’t your decision to make. This is our lives and our choice. We could help. I mean we’ve killed before.”

“You are right accidentally.” Noel says. “What we have in mind will not be accidental. We are seeking out people to purposely kill them. Do you think you can do that? Do you think that you can rip someone’s throat out? Stomp someone’s skull in splatter their brain across the ground. Rip their hearts out. Anything to make sure that you survive and they die. Are you willing to do that?”

It goes quiet in the room as Lydia and Jackson thinks about all that Noel has just said. Could they kill again. Could they really take another life? They both look at Noel and Peter and sees how calm they are talking about killing someone. They seem cold when it comes to the subject and like it was another subject to talk about. Is that is going to happen to them. Are they going to become cold and indifferent when it comes to the subject? That is the only thing that is running through their heads. 

“I can.” Peter and Jackson looks at Lydia who is sitting calmly. Her heartbeat is normal and stable. Her focus is completely on Noel. “I will not hinder anything that you guys are doing. I am smart and I believe that I will be an asset. I want to learn about being a Banshee and I feel like that you are the only one who can help me.”

“What about the killing?”

Lydia nods no hesitation. “I can do it.”

Noel nods before he turns to Jackson. “What about you pretty boy? Can you do that?”

Jackson frowns as he stares at the three. His focus is more on Lydia. Lydia answer shocks him. He can tell that she isn’t just saying that to get them to help her. She really means that she will kill again and with no problem. Could he kill again? He could. Killing that homeless man gave him a rush and he wants to feel it again.

“I can and will.”

Nodding Noel stands up and heads over to the elevator. “Where are you going?” Peter asks.

“Well, because of this we didn’t get to get any food and I don’t know about you, but I get hungry. We don’t have any groceries for me to cook and I hate eating fast food. So, I’m going grocery shopping. Text me what you want to eat.”

Slipping on his shoes he goes to lift the elevator door when Lydia says. “Wait.” The Omega turns to stare at Lydia with a raised eyebrow. “I need to go shopping for my mom.” 

Noel knows Lydia wasn’t asking for permission to come with. He watches as she comes up to the door and pulls on her shoes. Both stare at each other for a second before Noel gives her a smile and steps into the elevator. Lydia smiles and follows behind him. The two leaves behind the two werewolves in the apartment. They look at each other before looking away.

“Do you think that maybe.” Peter turns back to Jackson with a raised eyebrow. “You can show me what it is like to be a Werewolf?”

Peter stares at the newly turned Werewolf just blinking before a huge smile spreads across his face, before he slings his arms around the teen’s shoulder. “Oh, my dear Beta Wolf I can teach you plenty of things about being a Werewolf.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Lydia joins the party. I know this is probably moving to fast, but the next chapter will be longer. There are three more main characters that will play an important role in the Hale pack. Can you guess who? I bet you can't. Anyway I'm starting to miss Derek so, he will be in he next chapter. 
> 
> Anyway give Kudos if you like, Comment your Opinion I love to read what you think, and Bookmark so that you can get updates.
> 
> See yo guys in the next chapter.


End file.
